Hermanos
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Después de su encuentro con Crisaor, Percy no puede evitar pensar en la desconfianza que siente y recibe la visita inesperada de cierto hijo de Hermes. / No, no es Slash pueden pasar a leer con tranquilidad XDDD


Advertencias: NINGUNA PORQUE ESTO NO ES SLASH!

**Hermano**

Percy estuvo gran parte de la noche pensando en su batalla contra Crisaor y en el maldito problema que tenía el mundo en su contra ¿no podían dejarlo en paz?

Podía admitir que no estaba acostumbrado en depender de los demás, podía admitir que tenía una maldita obsesión con salvar a todo el mundo ¿pero si él no hacia algo quién cuidaría de su extensa familia?

El hijo de Poseidón sabe que debería dejarse "cuidar" por sus amigos, sabe que puede contar con Jasón y los demás tripulantes del Argo II. ¡Maldición, incluso el entrenador haría alguna tontería por protegerlos! Entonces… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto dejarse cubrir por los demás? Ni siquiera Annabeth puede cubrirle la espalda sin que a él le de una especie de ataque.

_-Posiblemente es mi culpa-_murmura una voz a su lado

Percy se queda paralizado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que escucho esa voz, no espero volver a oírla alguna vez.

Con lentitud voltea. Ahí está **él** con el mismo cabello rubio y los ojos azul bebe, su cicatriz cruzándole el rostro seguía ahí también. Traía puesto un pantalón deportivo negro y la típica camiseta naranja sin mangas que solía usar durante su tiempo en el campamento. Balanceaba sus pies desnudos sobre la alfombra azul oscuro que cubría el piso. Lo miraba como tantas veces lo hizo cuando iba a buscarlo en las madrugadas para entrenar. La sonrisa triste era lo único que no cuadraba con sus recuerdos de él… Luke no era de los que sonreían con tristeza.

_-Luke-_responde Percy también en susurros_-Creí que estarías de camino a la reencarnación _

_-Debería haberlo hecho ¿no?-_contesta el hijo de Hermes soltando un suspiro_-pero no puedo Percy…aun no_

_-¿Por qué? _

_-He tenido tiempo para disculparme con todos aquellos que murieron por mi culpa, he podido pedirle disculpas a Thalía, Grover, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Chris, Clarisse e incluso con mi padre pero…-_Luke mira al piso con la vista perdida en la nada_-pero nunca he podido pedirte perdón a ti _

_-¿A mí?-_pregunto Percy extrañado_-¿Por qué habrías de pedirme perdón? ¿Es por esas veces que intentaste matarme? Por qué si es así, estás perdonado. _

_-¡Percy!-_gime exasperado Luke_-No puedes perdonar a alguien que ha intentado matarte así de fácil_

_-Perdone a Hades, a Zeus y a todos los otros dioses que han querido matarme ¿por qué no podría perdonarte a ti?_

_-No es como si los dioses hubieran querido tu perdón-_mascullo sarcásticamente Luke_-mira Percy, no estoy aquí para pedirte perdón por querer matarte…bueno si te pido perdón por eso-_se apresuro en añadir al notar la mirada poco amigable de Percy

_-Entonces por qué estás aquí_

_-…-_Luke mira a Percy durante unos segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente_-¡Vamos a entrenar!_

_-¿Entrenar?-_Percy mira el pequeño reloj despertador que estaba acomodado en su mesa de noche_-¡Luke, son las tres de la mañana!_

_-No hay mejor hora para entrenar_

A regañadientes Percy sigue a Luke fuera de su cuarto. Caminan por todo el Argo II hasta llegar a la barandilla que funcionaba más como una especie de balcón. Luke se para sobre la barandilla, toma impulso y se lanza al mar. Percy no tarda en seguirlo. Ambos nadan hasta una pequeña isla cercana.

_-¡Hey Percy! Has tu mágico servicio de secado cortesía de Poseidón-_dice Luke mirando sus ropas mojadas

_-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme como si fuera tu secadora personal?-_se queja Percy mientras coloca una mano sobre el hombro del traidor para secarlo por completo_-ya está_

_-Ahora que si hubieras venido conmigo no habría tenido que preocuparme por la ropa mojada-_comenta un risueño Luke

_-Claro, me querías en tu ejercito para que secara tu ropa-_responde seriamente Percy aunque una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer_-¿Vamos a entrenar o no?-_pregunta sacando su espada

_-¿Ansioso por que te patee el culo?-_dice Luke recibiendo como toda respuesta una gran sonrisa retadora de parte de Percy, _"Cómo si pudieras hacerlo"_ parecía decir

Luke saca su espada y se lanza sobre Percy quien lo bloquea con la suya. Luchan en una danza que ambos conocen bien, es un ir y venir, un bloqueo y ataque. Era como jugar.

Ahí, en medio de los _"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Percy?", "Vamos Percy incluso Cronos se movía más rápido", "Y con esta fuerza derrotaste a Ares", "No puedo creer que seas ese famoso hijo de Poseidón del que todos hablan"._ Percy se sintió nuevamente en casa.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Luke nunca se hubiera unido a Cronos, como si hubiera seguido ayudándolo todo el tiempo…como si nunca lo hubiera traicionado…

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_pregunta Percy deteniendo el duelo_-¿Por qué te fuiste Luke? ¿Por qué me dejaste?_

_-Percy…_

_-Dijiste que siempre ibas a estar ahí, que no me abandonarías como los demás hicieron cuando me reclamaron…dijiste que podía confiar en ti… ¿Por qué Luke?-_Percy lo miraba fijamente_-Te fuiste y me dejaste… ¿Tienes idea de lo perdido que me sentía? ¿De lo asustado que estaba?-_a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse tranquilo, Percy escucha como su voz se quiebra levemente_-No sabía en quien confiar y todos querían que los salvara de lo que estaba por venir… no me decían nada y aun así querían que los salvara_

_-Lo siento Percy… se que todo lo que estas pasando es por mi culpa. Yo me gane tu confianza y la destruí en cuestión de segundos-_admite Luke sin atreverse a mirar a Percy_-te parecía tanto a mí. Perdido sin saber cómo encajar, con la mirada vacía y llena de un sufrimiento que nunca acaba…pero, aun así sonreías. Eras feliz con las pocas cosas que habían-_Luke alza la vista_-Quería protegerte Percy, quería evitar que te convirtieras en un peón de los dioses. Si no podía convencerte de acompañarme, matarte sería la solución-_explica_-pero tú eras demasiado terco para morir, así que lo más simple era hacer que me odies…pensé que de esa forma no te dolería tanto mi traición_

_-No podía odiarte-_murmura Percy_-confíe en ti hasta el final_

_-No estás hecho para odiar-_concuerda Luke sonriendo levemente mientras se acercaba a Percy_-Lo siento Percy-_susurra abrazándolo_-no he sido un buen hermano_

_-Me has hecho falta Luke-_responde aferrándose al hijo de Hermes mientras sollozaba un poco_-no había nadie que me dijera que todo estaría bien o que me diera consejos cuando los necesitara. Estaba solo en la cabina de Poseidón, sin compañía ni apoyo_

_-Lo siento Percy-_repite Luke sin soltarlo

_-Tengo miedo de confiar en los demás y que alguno de ellos termine yéndose-_dice Percy en voz baja_-tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos y que les pase algo como a ti_

_-Todo estará bien Percy, puedes confiar en ellos. Ninguno de ellos tienen un alma traicionera, puedes confiar en todos incluyendo en el hijo de Hades que los espera atrapado con los gigantes-_responde Luke con seguridad_-eres importante para todos ellos y para muchos más. Todos en el campamento mestizo te extrañan, varios en el campamento romano también quieren tu bien_

Percy se quedó callado durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. Se sentaron en el pasto y le contó a Luke todo lo que paso desde la batalla en la sala del trono. Le hablo de los meses tranquilos, de cómo Hera lo secuestro, de despertar sin memoria en la casa del lobo, de su llegada al campo romano, de su misión, de su reencuentro con los griegos, de la nueva profecía, de sus temores, sus inseguridades, de todo lo que le inquietaba. Era bueno, era muy bueno tener nuevamente a Luke para escucharlo.

_-Lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte-_le dijo Luke tristemente

_-Ya no importa Luke_

_-…-_Luke saca de su bolsillo una vieja figurilla de una hidra_-Esto fue lo único que me lleve de mi casa cuando me fui-_explica_-siempre me sentí identificado con las hidras, no importa cuántas veces las derrotes cortándolas en pedazos…siempre vuelven a regenerarse para seguir luchando-_Luke coloca la pequeña figurilla sobre la mano de Percy_-quiero que te la quedes Percy, probablemente no será lo mismo que tenerme pero…al menos sentirás que estoy de tu lado-_susurra comenzando a desaparecer

_-¿Luke? Espera no te vayas_

_-Nunca te rindas Percy…-_Luke sonríe suavemente_-te quiero hermanito-_el hijo de Hermes desaparece por completo

_-¡LUKE!_

Percy se sienta de golpe en su litera del Argo II. Está en su cuarto, no hay nada fuera de lugar. Probablemente se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

El hijo de Poseidón no puede evitar soltar una risa amarga, era lógico. Luke no estaba ahí y nunca más lo iba a estar.

Con furia apretó sus manos dándose cuenta de que en la derecha estaba sosteniendo algo. Con curiosidad la mira y observa una vieja figurilla blanca de una hidra.

_-…-_Percy sonríe con cariño_-Te lo prometo Luke…no me rendiré._

P&L

¡Ven! Les dije que no era slash. Ahora sean buenas personas y déjeme un comentario siiiiiii.

Espero les haya gustado, aunque Luke se anduvo quejando de no tener lo que quería *miro levemente una caja desbordada de papeles que tenía escrito borradores que se volvieron slash* supongo que tendrá que esperar a la próxima *sonrió con inocencia*

Nos leemos

Byebye

PD: En mi perfil tengo una votación para ver con quién quieren emparejar a Percy. Hay para todos los gustos! ˆ-ˆ


End file.
